untitled
by catriana vladmir dracula
Summary: when inuyasha breaks kagome's heart and lets kikyo join the group what will happen when kagome bumps into sesshomaru inuyasha's older bothere kagome
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

"_I swear I can't stand him." Kagome said as she runs. "I hate him he is always running off with Kikyo and now he wants her to become part of the group how could he do that." Kagome continues to run tears pouring down her face for she loves him as she runs her legs start to burn and ach as her side is now pouring blood from the running. _

_**-Flash back-**_

_I come through the well as usual with my big yellow bag and headed to Kade's village. I bump into Sango, Miroku, and shippo on the outskirts of the village they greet me and we head to kade's hut that's when they came out. _

"_Hello Kagome" Inuyasha greets._

"_Hi" I replied _

"_Um why are you back so early"_

"_5 days remember" _

"_Yeah you could have taken longer if you want"_

"_No we need to find jewel shards" _

"_I thought she was going to be gone" Kikyo said coldly. _

"_Well she came back early" _

"_whats going on!" I yell_

"_Kikyo is joining out group" _

"_what!!"_

"_I'm joining the group" Kikyo said coldly._

"_HELL NO" _

_I'm not sure what I did or said all I know I was on the ground with my side bleeding. I had realized I was shot by kikyo with one of her arrows so with the strength I have I get up and rip the arrow out and starts to run holding my side I had left everything of mind behind when I took off. _

_**- end of flash back- **_

I start to slow down breathing heavily and looking over my shoulder to see if I'm being followed. Thats when I bump into a demon. I look at the demon knowing I'm dead for I am weak from blood lost and fighting to keep cogence and I really wasn't in the shape to fight with the demon. I decide to curl up in a ball on the ground waiting for death shutting my eyes wanting the pain to end but thats when I feel more pain. As I feel the pain I notice it started to lessen and my mind is glad that its almost over so I open my eyes to realize it didn't lessen because I was near death but because of him inuyasha's older brother sesshomaru. He had killed it and started to walk towards me that's when I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake slowly its dark I let my eyes adjust and look around, I am in a room and in a bed and my wounds are bandage I was really confused and to distracted to notice someone in one of the corners of the room.  
I try to sit up but as I do a pain shuts through my body and lets out a little yelp.  
"Miko I advise you not to move." I go still at the sound of his voice and lay back what the hell I think.  
"why are you helping me you hate humans."  
"This Sesshomaru doesn't have explain anything to you besides, why are you not with this Sesshomaru's half breed half brother?"  
"he wants Kikiyo to join the group. I despise her Inuyasha tells me he loves me then when im in my own time he goes and mates with her Kikiyo the clay pot slut."  
"so he betrays and hurts one for the other exactly like father."  
"Lord Sesshomaru can I travel with you."  
He dosen't answer and seems to be having an argument with himself.

_'Why should I she belong to this Sesshomaru's half breed half brother's group'  
**' You heard what she said she dosen't want to be in that group anymore let her join us we like her and shes a beauty'  
**'Shut up you like her not me'  
**'Yes you do you watch her all the time when shes swimming and taking a bath'  
**'Ok I do like her she dosen't need to know that '  
**'See I told you so** '  
'Ok then she will travel with us'  
**'Good and she will become our mate'  
**'We will see'  
_"Yes meko you can join this Sesshomaru group under one condition "  
"what is that condition?"  
"you must let this Sesshomaru train you"  
" Ok you may train me "  
"Ok then welcome to this Sesshomaru's group"  
"thank you Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Rest now Kagome you need to heal." Sesshomaru gets up an leaves. I then lay there and hum myself to sleep. While I am asleep I sense Sesshomaru entering the room . I then feel him sit at the edge of my bed and I also feel him caress my cheek and kiss me on my forehead . He doesn't move and sits there watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awake and look around but the room is empty. I sit up and wince a little as I do for I am still healing from Kikyo shoting me with an arrow. I then here a faint knock on the bedroom door and then its opened by Sesshomaru and one of his servents who is carring a tray. The tray is sat down ans Sesshomaru dismiss the servent and he leaves, leaving me and Sesshomaru alone in the room. Its quiet as we both do not speak a word and then he breaks the awkward silance.  
"how are you felling Kagome?"  
"fine and why are you calling me by my name you usually call me by miko, or human, or girl or woman?"  
"since you call this Sesshomaru by his name in return he will call you by yours, you have gained this Sesshomaru's respect."  
"thank you Sesshomaru, I mean Lord Sesshomaru"  
"kagome you may call me Sesshomaru if you like."  
"ok, Hey Sesshomaru is there a way I can go back to my time for a couple of days?"  
"yes Kagome I will take you to the bone eaters well later today if you want or tomarrow and then once every three weeks."  
"Oh thank you Sesshomaru."  
"your welcome Kagome"  
After he saids that I throw my arms around him with out thinking. When I realize what I did I thought he was going to grab and kill me but, instead he shocks me when he hugs me back. He then leans down and whispers in my ear.  
"I love you kagome"  
"I love you to Sesshomaru" I say and then shocked that it was my voice who saids it. He smiles and kisses me on my head and then takes the now empty tray and walks towards the door. "Kagome right through that door is a hot spring and the other door there leads to a walk in closet with many kamonos. you are welcomed to take a bath and get dressed into some clean clothes."  
"Ok Sesshomaru I think I will thank you so much Sesshomaru."  
"your welcome Kagome"  
He then leaves and I get up out of the bed gose to the closet grabs a black and red Kamono and head to the hot spring to take a bath. After I am done I walk back into my room clothed and clean just to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed.  
"Do you feel better Kagome?"  
"Yes I do when will we start my trainning?"  
"When you get back from your time"  
"ok"  
"so do you think I can go with you Kagome?"  
"yes"  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"yes I do when are we leaving?"  
"right now if you like"  
"ok lets go"  
he then grabs me and gose outside the the balcany and creates hid clound and we take to the sky. We fly for what seems hours as I cling to Sesshomaru for I felt if I didn't then i would fall. I look up at Sesshomaru just to find hiim looking at me, he then leans down and embraces me into a kiss and I kiss him back but we end the kiss and break apart for the needed air. We then start to slow down and desent and lands next to the well. I then look at Sesshomaru "Are you ready?"  
"yes I am, I am so curious about your time."  
He then places his arm around my waist and we both jump into the well the blue light surrounding us and then we land on the other side of the well and he holds onto me and jumps out of the well. We then leave the well house and makes our way to the house. I can't wait till my family meets him."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru covers his nose when I open the door to the well house as the sents of my era hits his nose. I look behind me to if Sesshomaru is following me as I make my way to the house. I open the door and closes it once me and him are inside. I then yell to see if anyone is home.

"Mom, Grandpa,Souta any one home?" "Kagome is that you?" I hear my mom ask.  
"yes mom it is."  
"we are in the kitchen."

So me and Sesshomaru head to the kitchen where everyone is. We approch the kitchen and is standing in the door way.

"Mom I want you to meet someone."

She looks up she to see Sesshomaru standing behind me and his hand is resting on my shoulder.

"Who is this hansome guy?"  
"Mom this is Sesshomaru"  
"its nice to meet you Sesshomaru."  
"As it is nice to meet you." Sesshomaru saids to my mom.  
"Kagome where is Inuyasha he is usually comes here with you?"  
"mom he..."

As I think back or here his name I start to feel the pain again. I take a deep breath and then looks at my mom telling her what happened.  
"He betrayed me mom He told me he loved me and when I go back to him and the group I found out him and Kikyo are mated so I left him the pain was to much.  
"Awwwww my poor daughter its ok."As she is saying this she makes her way to me and give me a big hug.  
"Mom I moved on Sesshomaru here likes me and I like him so we are together and I continue to travel but with him and his group."  
"Thats good sweetheart" She saids as she lets me go. I smile as I look between her and Sesshomaru.  
"well Kagome you should go get cleaned up dinner is almost done"  
"ok mom"  
I then leave the kitchen Sesshomaru following me up to my room so I enter my room and grabs some clean clothes and a clean towel then gose and takes a bath as Sesshomaru waits for me in my room. I get done and gets dressed and walks back to my room throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper. "Sorry I took so long in the bath Sesshomaru."  
"Its ok my love" Sesshomaru saids.  
He opens his arm for me to sit in his lap so I do. He then wraps them around me and cuddles me to his is humming low and it almost sounds like a growel but to me it was more like a lullby I close my eyes and starts to doze off into a slumber but before I enter the dream world there is a knock at my door.

"Hey sis Mom saids come and eat dinner."  
"ok"  
So me and Sesshomaru gets up and gose to the enetr the kitchen and sit down at the table and eat even Sesshomaru ate. After dinner is done both me and Sesshomaru take care of cleaning up the kitchen letting my mother have a break. When we are done we head back upstairs to my room and I turn on my Tv and slip in a movie by the name of RENT into the dvd player and hit the play button. We both sit on the bed me in Sesshomaru's lap my head resting on his begin to watch the movie.  
"sesshomaru we are going out tomarrow."  
"yes my love. I want to see more of this era."  
"ok then tomarrow it is."  
I relax in Sesshomaru's arms and start to trail off into a deep sleep once I'm fully asleep Sesshomaru Sets me down on the bed and gets up and turns off the tv and the dvd player he then removes his armour and swords and gets in the bed with me hugging me closely to his chest and he to drifts into a light sleep.  



End file.
